


Knock, Knock, Tea Time!

by CadetDru



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Beholding, Gen, Season/Series 01, Spiders, web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Jon hated spiders because he feared them. It wasn't arachnophobia because it wasn't an irrational fear.Jon hated Martin in the same way that he hated spiders. That was due to some irrational fear.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & The Web
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Knock, Knock, Tea Time!

Jon was sitting at his desk when he saw a spider across the room. He didn't jump out of his chair, didn't smash it and crush it to death. He didn't move at all, didn't betray that he'd seen it all.

Jon hated spiders because he feared them. It wasn't arachnophobia because it wasn't an irrational fear.He'd never been bitten by a common spider. He'd never given them the chance.He tore down webs, kicked them out of his way. 

Jon hated Martin in the same way that he hated spiders. That was due to some irrational fear. Martin wasn't that physically threatening, and certainly hadn't ever made an overt gesture. He wouldn't hurt a fly, even if it got caught in his web. Martin’s presence set Jon’s teeth on edge

Jon was prone to be prickly anyway, but he was downright cruel to Martin. It wasn't his work output, no matter what Jon tried to claim. It was the sense that Martin was false, that he wasn't what he claimed to be, that he might not even be human.

Without knowing the right concepts behind it, Jon knew the Web. Mr Spider hadn’t trapped Jon completely, but a mark had been left. Jon had been given the tremendous gift of being able to recognize anyone aligned with the Web. It wasn't that they were trying to manipulate him (they were) or lying to him (they were) or trying to hurt him (they were). He wouldn't know what it was, just they made him afraid which he purposefully twisted into anger and disdain.

It was his fear that all of Martin's attempts to do good work were actually Martin weaving a web around him.Martin catered to him too much, tried too hard, did too much. He spread himself thin, and Jon could point out the mistakes amongst the rest.

Martin rapped on the door and said "knock, knock" as he brought Jon some tea.

Something in his voice, something in Jon's thoughts, sent a jolt of fear down Jon's slime.Jon screamed and almost fell out of his chair. 

Martin set the cup of tea on Jon's desk before checking on Jon. A spider, slowly moving in on his prey. There was no need to rush, the fly wasn't going anywhere.

Martin smelled and sounded and looked human.There was nothing about him, no spiders crawling out of his ears or suspicious web patterns to his socks.He was just a concerned young man. 

Jon hated him the way he hated spiders.He wanted to ignore Martin the way he'd ignored a spider.  He jut couldn't keep ignoring it. The very presence wore him down. Jon had never been as strong as he'd liked. He needed help. 

Martin looked around, then chuckled. "There's a spider across the room," he said, conspiratorially.He wasn't even looking at the right spot, unless he was guessing based on Jon's own reactions (unless the spider called to him). He smiled at Jon. "I'll get it out.I won't let it hurt you." He tilted his head at his own words. "Not that it would hurt you anyways."

"I dislike spiders," Jon said. Fear was still radiating off him.

"Well, I'm sure they like you," Martin said.He met Jon's eyes, giving a guileless smile. "How could they not?"

Jon held his breath. He waited for Martin to each out, touch his face, run his fingers down Jon's throat, crush his windpipe.Martin didn't because he couldn't and wouldn't ever.

"I'll take care of it," Martin said, quickly moving with an emptied file folder to remove the spider from Jon's presence. The untidy stack of papers Martin left behind was something that Jon could focus on. He could berate Martin for that. Jon could not address the fact that Martin was cooing at the spider, offering quiet reasssurances and remonstrations for bothering the poor Archivist.

Jon had never learned not to antagonize what he feared.Jon sneered at his torments.He kept them at bay by ignoring them. If that failed, then he dismissed their power over him.

Martin wasn't scary or spooky.He worked for Jon.He was under Jon's control, not the other way around.Jon spent several moments at his desk reminding himself of that before sorting the papers that Martin had disturbed.When he saw that it was about spiders, he tried to let his attention focus elsewhere, not on the statement itself.

He was in control.

Not the statements.

Not the spiders (Martin).

When Martin came back, to check on poor Jon, then Jon would hand over the papers (statement) and have Martin deal with it. Jon would not say that if Martin was so fond of spiders then he could just be the one to handle all things to do with them.

Jon sat and waited for Martin to return.He was comfortable in his chair in the meantime.He didn't need to record any statements.He could wait.Jon knew exactly what he was doing. It was all his own idea. Even if it was in reaction to others. 


End file.
